


Жнец

by Volhenok



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Crossover, Drama, F/M, M/M, Multi, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-28 01:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volhenok/pseuds/Volhenok
Summary: Единственное, что недоступно жнецам - годы их жизни.В остальном - дороги открыты.





	Жнец

**Author's Note:**

> Временные рамки сдвинуты, канон изменен в угоду автору, события и прочее - по воле музы.

Почему, почему, почему?   
Почему даже после смерти его не могут оставить в покое? Разве он не заслужил хоть немного отдыха?  
Хотя… Так называемое наказание за самоубийство… Да лучшего подарка он в жизни не получал! Спасибо тебе, Покровитель, хотя бы за это.  
К концу своей жизни Гарольд Певерелл стал убежденным мизантропом, поэтому не испытывал особого неудобства от множества смертей, которые видел каждый день. Личные драмы не трогали его – у самого в жизни было столько дерьма, что какие-то любовные трагедии казались сущим пустяком. Только иногда, совсем-совсем редко каменное сердце могло дрогнуть при виде маленького ребенка, умирающего долго и мучительно. Только в такие моменты он нарушал запрет, правя истории душ. Начальство этого не замечало – да и какое это начальство? Он и при жизни-то не признавал над собой авторитетов, а уж после смерти тем более.   
А наблюдать за гибелью знакомых… О, это он делал с удовольствием. Потому что к моменту его самоубийства не осталось ни одного живого существа, которым он бы дорожил. Гермиона, Невилл, Луна, Тедди – на этом короткий список заканчивался.   
Время Жнецов нелинейно, они могли увидеть любую эпоху, переместиться в любой век. Единственное, что было им неподвластно – время их жизни. Года, начиная от момента рождения и заканчивая смертью, были закрыты от Жнецов.   
Поэтому он, как ни старался бы, все равно не смог бы увидеть улыбку старых друзей и услышать смех крестника. Так что из всех развлечений только и оставалось, что наблюдать за жизнью своих врагов. О, как он веселился, просматривая ленты их воспоминаний, обрезая те Косой Смерти. Только ради таких моментов и стоило оставаться в Англии, являясь пред ясные очи предателей Жнецом. А что? Тоже нарушение, ну и пусть. В его жизни слишком мало смеха, что бы он лишал себя подобной забавы.  
Многие Жнецы упрекали его за это, но Гарольду было абсолютно все равно. Он искренне наслаждался видом полугодовалой Гермионы на руках своей матери, иногда качая еще не выросшую подругу на руках. Девушка была старше его на целый год, и это давало хоть какую-то иллюзию ее присутствия рядом.   
Он наблюдал за родителями, крестным, Ремусом, маленькой Тонкс… Этого было вполне достаточно.   
Потому что это помогало ему забыть о многом.  
О поместье Лонгботтомов, разрушенном якобы из-за взрыва в лаборатории. «О, Гарри, ты же помнишь, как отвратительно у Невилла было с зельеварением…». Конечно, он помнил. А еще прекрасно знал, что Луна была Мастером, и именно она работала в лаборатории, не подпуская туда Невилла и на пушечный выстрел. И что защиту ставил сам Гарри, и выдержать она могла попадание ядерной бомбы – и снаружи, и внутри. Поэтому ни одна реакция, которую могло выдать экспериментальное зелье, не способна была разрушить ВСЕ поместье.  
О разорванном на части теле Тедди. «Неудачная детская аппарация, мистер Поттер. Такое иногда случается, вы же знаете». Помня свое детство, он позаботился о лучших защитных артефактах, которые просто не позволили бы такой аппарации произойти. А еще Тедди был метаморфом, а значит, все избытки детской магии уходили только в изменение внешности. Спонтанный выброс крестника мог отрастить тому лишнюю конечность, но не переместить. Особенности магии, о которых он, вопреки мнению остальных, был прекрасно осведомлен.  
И… о хрупком, застывшем теле лучшей подруги, лежавшем в центре пентаграммы призыва. «Запретные знания вскружили ей голову, Гарри. Но она маглорожденная, вот и не справилась с тварью, которая отозвалась на ее зов. Так бывает». О, такое бывает, но только не с Гермионой. Не с лучшей выпускницей Хогвартса за последние сто лет, не с ведьмой, знавшей сотни защитных чар, только не с ней. А еще он, темный маг и некромант, прекрасно знал, как выглядят жертвы демонов. Их души… разорваны, повреждены, сожраны. Здесь этого и в помине нет.   
Его потихоньку, постепенно лишали опоры и поддержки, и лишь с одной целью. Убить. А если не получится – запереть, сковать, спрятать подальше. Только бы не видеть седых волос и зеленых глаз, только бы не ощущать, как удавкой стягивается на шее вассальная клятва роду Певерелл.  
Он не дал им такого удовольствия. Его мятежный характер не терпел над собой никаких рамок, и становиться рабом… Смешно. Пусть глупо, пусть безумно, но лучше умереть, стоя с гордо поднятой головой, чем жить рабом.  
Никто и никогда не скажет, что смог поставить Певерелла на колени!  
Вот только даже после смерти ему покоя не было. Все самоубийцы становятся Жнецами, чтобы видеть, чего лишились. И ведь на многих это действовало! Изредка попадались уникумы, которым было плевать, но даже среди них он выделился. Никто, совсем никто не обратил внимание на то, что его лента памяти была пустой, что не показывала воспоминаний. Повелитель Смерти, некромант, глава род Певерелл, Мрачный Жрец… А теперь еще и Жнец. Как смешно. По своему статусу он стоял гораздо выше даже Совета, который руководил Жнецами, а те об этом не догадывались. Прихоть Покровителя, оставившая его в мире в таком виде, и ничего больше.

***  
Все начиналось достаточно типично для подобных ситуаций. Однажды, подойдя к зеркалу, Гарри Поттер не увидел в нем себя. Отражавшийся там уставший молодой мужчина с полумертвыми глазами ничем не напоминал яркого, беспокойного подростка. Тогда ему было двадцать три.  
Контакты с окружающим миром он сократил по минимуму, потому что всем сразу становилось что-то нужно от него. Хотя, казалось бы, свой долг перед волшебным миром он выполнил полностью, и даже чутка перебрал. Еще два года после окончания войны Гарри с частью друзей и остатками Аврората вычищали страну от той швали, что притащил Волдеморт. Все они получили звание Мастера Боевой магии.   
Столько времени жить войной… Нет ничего удивительного в том, что остальные сторонились их, поколения Смерти. Слишком сплоченные, слишком сильные, признающие только один авторитет – Гарри Поттера. Какая угроза власти, верно? И их стали потихоньку убирать, отправляя на самоубийственные задания, затыкая дыры по всему миру. Их не обучали ничему, что могло бы помочь выжить, ни один из них не смог поступить в ученики по нужной специальности – им не давали это сделать.  
Но Луна все равно стала Мастером-зельеваром, а также лучшим полевым колдомедиком всей Англии. Не благодаря практике в Святом Мунго, не из-за ученичества в гильдии Зельеваров – потому что иначе бы ее товарищи не выжили бы.  
Гермиона, мастер Чар и Трансфигурации, мечтающая писать учебники по Истории Магии, вместо этого закрывающая разрывы пространства и рыдающая над телами маленьких детей, найденных в очередном культе магглов-идиотов, призвавших демона.  
Невилл, который предпочел бы мирно выращивать растения в теплицах для зелий своей любимой супруги да копаться в земле, а не использовать свой дар как боевик. Но ему приходится – и лес встает частоколом, разрывая на части обезумевшую стаю оборотней, трава оплетает острыми иглами, а лианы душат не хуже Дьявольских силков.   
И еще много, много таких же примеров. Вопреки желаниям властей, они выходят победителями из всех ситуаций, становясь только сильнее.   
Вот только цена за это – мертвый взгляд.  
Поэтому Гарри ничуть не удивляется, когда в центре древнего кладбища начинают бушевать мертвецы, и его отправляют туда в одиночку. И остается совершенно спокоен, когда пробуждается древнее наследие, пытаясь спасти ему жизнь. Все кладбище упокоено, а он слег в магическую кому на целый год. Все это время рядом находится Гермиона, не подпуская к нему никого, кроме своих, и за это ей большое спасибо – неизвестно, очнулся бы он вообще в противном случае.  
После комы его глаза светлеют, а волосы становятся полностью седыми. В родовых одеждах Певереллов он похож на Смерть – так, смеясь, говорит ему подруга.  
Гарри не согласен. Глаза у Покровителя льдисто-голубые, а за спиной шуршат костяные перья. У Покровителя ласковая улыбка и вечно молодое лицо, высеченное изо льда. Невыносимо-прекрасный, бывшему Поттеру до него далеко.  
Ни Тедди, ни Гермиона с этим согласны не были.  
\- Ты когда себя в зеркало видел? Давно? Оно и видно.  
А после этого было три года, почти счастливых и мирных. Все рухнуло в одно мгновение. Первым умер крестник. Затем, один за одним, его драгоценные друзья ушли из этого мира. Последней погибла Гермиона. На тот момент ей было пятьдесят восемь. Ничтожная цифра для одной из самых сильных ведьм в мире, тем более – с поддержкой рода Блэк, в который она была принята. Причем, что показательно, ни один из Блэков не был против. Даже Вальбурга удовлетворенно улыбалась такому полезному приобретению.  
После смерти подруги разум Гарри сильно пошатнулся, и тщательно сдерживаемое безумие начало потихоньку выбираться наружу.   
Его снова начали травить во всех газетах, поливать грязью за спиной – ему, проклятому некроманту, было все равно.   
А потом активировалась древняя клятва, данная когда-то роду Певерелл магами. Это решило его участь.  
Однажды во время ликвидации прорыва, организованного очередными придурками-магглами, его вышвырнуло «случайным» порталом где-то у черта на куличках. Вокруг бушевала зелень, не действовали порталы и аппарация, а магию высасывала какая-то непонятная дрянь.   
Как оказалось позже, его перенесло в закрытую сотни лет назад резервацию в Южной Америке. Пространственная складка прятала в себе результаты экспериментов некого черного мага. Уничтожить их не получилось, поэтому всю область просто-напросто запечатали. Но Гарри умел совершать невозможное, поэтому ценой неимоверных усилий и магического истощения ему удалось выбраться. Его нашла группа американских авроров, привлеченных мощным магическим выплеском. Они же переправили его в больницу, где в течении почти месяца местные колдомедики боролись с растением-паразитом, оплетшим все его тело шипастыми и невероятно ядовитыми ростками. В память об этом у него остались шрамы, жутковатые и напоминавшие пыточные.   
Потом было Адское пламя, взбесившиеся русалки, остатки дементоров, землетрясение… Некроманта невероятно сложно убить, особенно если он не хочет умирать. В самом неудачном случае – станет архиличем или аватарой. Только английские маги об этом не знали, поэтому и пытались убить так упорно.  
А затем некий умник откопал в закромах Отдела Тайн рабский ошейник, с помощью которого когда-то подчиняли Первородных Драконов.  
С тех пор жизнь превратилась в вечные кошки-мышки, вот только в отличии от магов Гарольд убивал их вполне удачно. Буйство нежити, спонтанные подъемы мертвецов, химеры и проклятия – мужчина не сдерживал свою фантазию и мизантропию.   
К тому моменту, когда маги нашли способ загнать его в ловушку, Певереллу перевалило за сотню лет. Незначительная цифра для мага его направленности, вот только жить ему давно не хотелось. Ради чего? Для кого?  
Спустя столько лет ему хотелось только одного – покоя. Ну или хотя бы спокойствия. Без вечной беготни, напряжения, с чашкой чая и печеньками.  
Поэтому однажды, в ночь Самайна он с ехидной улыбкой провел ритуал, в основе которого лежит самоубийство.   
Даже своей смертью он умудрился нагадить магам, распечатав Завесу между миром Живых и миром Мертвых.

***  
Единственное, что ему нравится в форме Жнеца – это его Коса. В отличии от остальных, он предпочитает классическую форму, с улыбкой вспоминая боевую косу главы рода. Ну как, классическую… Видимо, ощущая его ностальгию, Коса приобретает знакомый вид, вызывающий ступор у многих.   
Гарольда это только веселит, а занятия по боевой подготовке вызывают лишь скуку. Новеньких Жнецов учат многому, но ничто из этого не способно его заинтересовать. Все вокруг слишком слабые, слишком чопорные, слишком… Очень много этих «слишком». Но он очень осторожен, поэтому ничего этого не показывает, оставаясь в глазах всех пусть сильным, но середнячком.  
Со временем он научился получать своеобразное удовлетворение от работы, с садистским удовольствием копаясь в ранах остальных, выводя из себя. Именно поэтому его оставляют в покое, не назначая ни напарников, ни наблюдателей. Слишком ядовитый язык у Певерелла, чтобы его можно было вытерпеть. Двести, триста, четыреста лет – он не меняется, оставаясь одиночкой, к которому предпочитают не обращаться за помощью. Его это более чем устраивает.

***  
Время нелинейно. Это дает массу преимуществ. Например, ему удалось посмотреть на создание Хогвартса вживую, и даже принять в этом непосредственное участие. Ну, как, участие… Гермиона наверняка бы удивилась, узнав, что первым учителем боевой магии был именно он. Ведь подруга так восхищалась тем таинственным магом, и даже методику занятий ОД составляла по его учебным планам, откопанным в библиотеке. Еще тогда Гарольд удивился – очень уж схожи были почерки, но со временем забыл об этом, посчитав забавным совпадением.   
Сейчас его зовут Хэл. Именно так друзья сокращали его имя после пробуждения наследия. Таким образом они делали намек и на одно из имен Смерти, и на его полное имя. Для остальных он оставался Гарри Поттером.  
И Хельга, и Ровена упорно пытаются вызнать его фамилию, а он так же упорно отмалчивается, чем невероятно веселит мужскую половину Основателей. Со временем в Хогвартсе даже начинают делать ставки, кто окажется упорнее – Хэл или женщины.   
Гарольд впервые за долгое время действительно улыбается и веселится. Очень уж ему напоминает знаменитый квартет его друзей. Отношения между ними уж точно, поэтому Певереллу очень интересно, откуда пошла байка о ссоре между Салазаром Слизерном и остальными. Сейчас основатель Змеиного факультета вовсе не напоминает сноба, одержимого ненавистью к магглорожденным.  
Более того, дружбе между Годриком и Салазаром можно было только позавидовать. Доверие, абсолютное и безоговорочное, с большой буквы. Ненормальное, почти больное. Их привязанность друг к другу переходила все разумные границы. Когда-то, в другой жизни, подобные отношения были у него и Гермионы. Они никогда не сомневались друг в друге, всегда были на одной стороне, несмотря ни на что. Девушка была единственной, кто никогда его не предавал и всегда был рядом. Нет, Невилл и Луна, вне всякого сомнения, тоже его не предавали, но именно Гермиона была самым близким и дорогим для него существом. Она была его сестрой, любимой и драгоценной. И Гарольд знал – со стороны подруги это было взаимно.   
Подобное он видел в Основателях. И Годрик, и Салазар, несмотря на многочисленные перепалки и споры, оставались единым целым.  
Когда Слизерина обвинили в смерти целого рода, только Годрик безоговорочно поверил в его невиновность. Ровена и Хельга же, хоть и были целиком и полностью на стороне друга несмотря ни на что, все же испытывали сомнения, за которые им потом было стыдно.   
А как же иначе, ведь змееуст на всю Англию всего один, а три десятка человек погибли с интервалом в пару дней от укусов змей разной степени ядовитости. Кто, кроме змееуста, мог организовать подобное? Ну и что, что слишком заметно, Слизерину ли бояться осуждения?  
Для всех причастность Салазара была совершенно очевидна. Но стоило мужчине сказать, что он этого не делал, и Годрик откинул все мысли о причастности того к этим смертям. В одно мгновение, без доказательств и долгих уговоров. Всего одна фраза, и Гриффиндор ему поверил.   
Певерелл же просто просмотрел личные дела всех погибших. Не то чтобы ему было принципиально знать, виноват ли Слизерин в этом или нет, однако любопытство толкало проверить – насколько честен маг? Проверка показала – более чем.  
Однако весьма интересная деталь - несмотря на подобную связь, многие отчего-то считали их заклятыми соперниками, вечными и непримиримыми. Было ли это результатом постоянных полушутливых споров и драк между двумя магами, или причина была в другом, Гарольд не знал.   
Но все имеет свой конец, и однажды Жнец ставит в делах обоих магов соответствующие пометки.   
После очередного спора Слизерин пропадает на три дня. Это привычно для всех Основателей – змееуст имел невероятно вспыльчивый характер, и остывал очень долго, предпочитая в такие моменты крошить разных тварей.  
Этим пользуется группа магов, и устраивает мужчине засаду. Годрик же, хотя все еще немного злящийся после очередной авантюры друга, приходит ему на помощь, совершенно неожиданно для остальных. А как иначе, когда ощущаешь боль другого как свою собственную, когда слышишь в голове отчаянный шепот «Помоги!», когда погибает самое дорогое для тебя существо? Магическая связь – не просто красивая фраза, и Основатель львиного факультета, несмотря ни на что, готов рвать за Салазара глотки. Верно и обратное, поэтому мужчины погибают спина к спине, до последнего прикрывая друг друга. Опоздавшие на каких-то пять минут Хельга и Ровена выглядят разъяренными фуриями, однако сквозь дикую ярость проглядывает безумное горе и боль.  
Гарольд прекрасно их понимает, поэтому, вопреки всем правилам, дает женщинам полный расклад, мотивы и имена.  
Получившаяся в результате бойня его невероятно веселит, но именно на этом эпизоде терпение Совета лопается, и его пытаются поймать. Им это удается, в какой-то мере, однако бунтующее пламя не удержать взаперти надолго, и он без малейших сожалений покидает свой пост. Впрочем, Косу он прихватил с собой. При этом пришлось положить часть Жнецов, но это того стоило.  
Удивительное дело, но найти его не сумели. Наверное, не ожидали подобной наглости, поэтому Певерелл спокойно возвращается в замок времен Основателей и еще с полсотни лет выполняет обязанности преподавателя и декана Гриффиндора.   
Но после смерти Ровены и Хельги он не видит ни малейшей причины оставаться в замке, поэтому выбирает наобум временной поток и проваливается в него с головой. 

***

Теперь жизнь идет так, как он хочет. Никаких погонь, никто не стоит над душой, можно тихо и мирно жить в свое удовольствие, попивая чай с печеньем. Даже занятие он себе по душе нашел – гробовщик. Кто, как не некромант сможет справиться с этой работой? Тем более, эманации смерти так чудесно, умиротворяюще действуют…  
Покровитель изредка зовет его к себе, и в его прекрасных голубых глазах нет ни капли злости или упрека. Смерть только ласково улыбается, и шепчет-шепчет-шепчет что-то непонятное и будоражащее. Это важно для Гарольда – знать, что Покровитель на его стороне, что не против его далеко недетских развлечений.  
Иногда некоторым людям удается зацепить его, стать кем-то большим, чем просто серая толпа. Но они смертны, и на память о них остаются только медальоны.  
А потом во время одной из прогулок он встречает молодую пару и едва не цепенеет. Если мужчина не вызывает в душе ни малейшего отклика, то вот женщина… Слишком хорошо он изучил в свое время родовое древо Блэков, чтобы не узнать внешности представителя их семьи. Буйные кудри черного цвета, аристократическая бледность, тонкие черты лица, и невероятно синие глаза, почти светящиеся от силы в них. Женщина перед ним не маг, но магии при этом в ней столько, что и не каждому чистокровному снилось. Полностью искореженные магические каналы просто не оставляют сомнений – она сквиб.   
Ее зовут Бетельгейзе Фантомхайв, она замужем и ждет ребенка. Это – как обухом по голове, потому что, насколько было известно ему, род Блэк избавлялся от «позора рода», коим, по их мнению, являлись сквибы. А уж пропустить такую вещь, как свадьба отсеченной с одним из представителей аристократии, пусть и магловской… Как интересно!  
Певерелла все больше увлекает наблюдение за этим семейством. Его интересует все – от положения в обществе до слухов. Цепные Псы королевы… О, им подходит… Особенно теперь, учитывая, что покровитель рода Блэк – Гримм.  
Рождение маленькой Клодии едва не проходит мимо него, увлеченного сбором информации. Девочка похожа и на мать, и на отца – темноволосая, светлокожая, с карими глазами, неожиданно напомнившими ему Гермиону. Это было немного слишком. Малышка была умной, слишком умной для своего возраста. Она впитывала знания в себя, как губка, безукоризненно следовала правилам этикета… Все чаще он видел в ней отражение подруги. Пусть это было неправильно, но поделать с собой он ничего не мог. И, чтобы избавиться от этого наваждения, он на время покидает Англию.  
Когда он возвращается – чтобы привести мысли в относительный порядок, у него ушло пара десятков лет… наверно, может больше, он не считал – у Клодии уже есть двое детей, мальчик и девочка. Фрэнсис очень походит на свою бабушку – не внешне, но характером. Стальная, ледяная, строгая – невероятно похожа на Нарциссу и Андромеду.  
Винсент же… В нем раскрылась другая грань рода Блэк. Если Фрэнсис была живым воплощением приличий, то молодой Фантомхайв больше напоминал огонь. Этим он неожиданно напоминает Сириуса, но гораздо более разумного, поэтому Гарольд подавляет позорное желание снова сбежать. Приходится раз десять напомнить себе о том, что он является главой рода Певерелл, и совсем не в его характере вести себя подобным образом. Правда, потом снова натыкается взглядом на озорную улыбку Винсента, и все убеждения летят к чертям.  
Между тем Фрэнсис находит себе жениха, как истинная леди Блэк – победив того на поединке, сразив первого рыцаря Англии в сердце рапирой и взглядом. И что, что ей едва исполнилось тринадцать? Гарольд тихонько хихикает, наблюдая за неловкими ухаживаниями мужчины. Длится этот бесплатный цирк полгода, а потом Клодия, облегченно выдыхая, дала разрешение на помолвку. Несмотря на серьезный характер и соблюдение всех правил, искорка Блэков во Фрэнсис никуда не делась, поэтому жениха подобрать ей никак не удавалось.  
А потом Гарольду остается только скрипеть зубами, потому что Клодия слегла в постель с горячкой. Ее бьет кашель, и она слабеет прямо на глазах. Ей не помогают ни зелья, ни заклинания – и мужчина слишком поздно распознает магического паразита в ее ауре. Где его могла подцепить женщина, не понятно – но оно и не важно. Помочь Клодии уже нельзя, а вот сделать гадость повесившему паразита… Певерелл ухмыляется и отправляет адресное проклятие через магическую подпись. 

***  
Мужчина перед ним, несмотря на странный внешний вид, притягивает взгляд. Прекрасно сложенный, худощавый, бледный – он вполне мог сойти за аристократа. Впрочем, кто его знает? Да и привело Винсента сюда совсем не желание рассматривать странного гробовщика.  
\- Добрый день, наследник Фантомхайв, - голос мужчины вырывает его из задумчивости. – Чем я могу быть вам полезен?  
\- Мы знакомы? – Винсент на несколько секунд теряет маску невозмутимости, и гробовщик хихикает, растягивая тонкие губы в усмешке.  
\- О, я прекрасно знаю вашу дражайшую матушку. Как и бабушку, впрочем.  
\- Тогда, полагаю, вас весьма огорчат известия о ее смерти, - Винсент старается, чтобы его голос звучал сухо и спокойно, но до конца ему это не удается.   
Мужчина перед ним буквально столбенеет, а потом соскальзывает со стола, на котором до этого столь бесцеремонно сидел, закинув ногу за ногу.  
\- Присаживайтесь, граф, - гробовщик толкает его в сторону неведомо откуда взявшегося кресла, а затем пихает ему в руки чашку с чаем. Тонкие изящные пальцы с длинными ногтями неожиданно ласково треплют его волосы. Вскинувшийся было парень замирает от тихой фразы, явно не предназначенной для его ушей. – Бедный ребенок…  
И каким-то шестым чувством Винсент понимает, что это «ребенок» относится не к нему, а к матери.  
\- Примите мои соболезнования. Я так понимаю, вы хотите, чтобы я организовал похороны леди Клодии? –мужчина печально улыбается, нервно теребя длинную серебристую цепочку.   
\- Верно, - Фантомхайв кивает, пробуя чай. Тот, на удивление, имеет приятный вкус незнакомых трав. – Мне бы хотелось, чтобы все было на высшем уровне, а по мнению многих моих знакомых вы – лучший в этом деле.  
Гробовщик кивает задумчиво, и Винсенту очень хочется убрать мешающую челку с лица мужчины. Длинные пряди невероятно мешают определить, что же тот на самом деле испытывает. Глаза – зеркало души, и графа серьезно раздражает невозможность в них взглянуть. Конечно, у него невероятно хорошая интуиция, однако на одной ней далеко не уедешь.   
\- Я все подготовлю, можете не волноваться. Какие-то особые пожелания будут?  
\- Матушка очень любила…  
\- Белые лилии, я помню. Их доставят к похоронам, не волнуйтесь. 

Спустя две недели после похорон матери Винсент все еще не может успокоиться. Как ни старался, он не мог вспомнить среди многочисленных знакомств леди Фантомхайв такую странную личность. Это весьма подогревало его интерес, а загадки молодой граф очень любил.  
Именно этим он объясняет себе повторный визит в лавку гробовщика.  
\- Дорогой граф, с нашей последней встречи прошло не так уж много времени. Неужели и себе решили гробик присмотреть? – в голосе мужчины звучит удивление вперемешку с насмешкой.  
\- Рановато мне гроб примерять, так что нет, не за этим, - Винсент даже качает головой для убедительности, и гробовщик вопросительно склоняет голову.  
\- Тогда я, признаться, в растерянности, милорд.  
Фантомхайв отмечает лаконичные, экономные движения, наполненные изяществом, простое на первый взгляд кольцо с едва различимым гербом на камне. Видит скользящую, почти танцующую походку мужчины, и понимает – тот был кем угодно, но только не простолюдином.  
\- Я пришел сюда только из-за своего любопытства, - признался Винсент, принимая чашку с ароматным напитком. – Среди всех знакомых моей матушки я так и не смог вспомнить столь примечательную личность.  
\- О, мой дорогой граф, а кто вам сказал, что госпожа Клодия меня знала? – гробовщик тихо рассмеялся, не скрывая своего веселья.  
\- Но вы же сказали… - Винсент прячет растерянность во взгляде, и это тоже веселит мужчину.  
\- То, что я знал миледи совсем не означает обратного.  
От гробовщика Фантомхайв выходит еще более озадаченным, чем раньше.

***  
\- То есть ты вот уже полгода ходишь к весьма сомнительной личности, и до сих пор не знаешь даже имени? Фантомхайв, я всегда знал, что ты двинутый на всю голову, - Дитрих совершенно не сдерживает своего раздражения, но Винсент только отмахивается от его слов.   
Он возбужденно меряя гостиную широкими шагами под неодобрительным взглядом Танаки, и его глаза горят совершенно непривычным для немца огнем.  
\- Это неважно, Дитрих! Ты не понимаешь! Я никогда не встречал кого-то подобного! Он не лебезит передо мной, как остальные, не боится. Ты бы видел, как он сидит – такой гордости я даже у Ее Величества не видел. А…  
\- Я понял, ты в восторге от него, - перебивает Фантомхайва мужчина и хмурит брови. Ему совершенно не нравилось поведение друга. Конечно, Винсенту всегда было плевать на приличия, но ведь сейчас этот идиот даже не замечал, как себя ведет. Становилась понятна тревога Танаки – Винсент слишком увлекся новым знакомым, и это увлечение явно перерастало во что-то нездоровое. – Что от меня-то требуется?  
Фантомхайв резко останавливается напротив него и мягко улыбается. Эта улыбка сулит только неприятности – Дитрих за все время знакомства с парнем это уже уяснил.  
\- Нет, что бы ты не задумал!  
\- Ну пожалуйста, Дитрих, - Винсент просяще заглядывает ему в лицо, и немец в который раз проклинает умение друга пудрить мозги с помощью умоляющей мордашки.  
\- Черт бы тебя побрал, Фантомхайв!  
Винсент только смеется в ответ на грубость.  
\- Я знал, что ты обязательно согласишься познакомиться с ним!

***  
У Певерелла уходит почти год, чтобы правильно расшифровать поведение молодого Фантомхайва, и еще пару месяцев, чтобы убедиться, что он не ошибся. После этого он искренне озадачен, потому что за все его очень и очень длинное существование – что до смерти, что после – за ним никто не ухаживал. Нет, он неправильно выразился. За ним никто не ухаживал традиционным способом, и поэтому он не знает, как ему реагировать на подобное поведение.   
Когда привык к амортенции, артефактам и подобной дряни, очень сложно воспринимать обычный букет цветов и прочие мелкие подарки. Более того, если бы не подсказка со стороны, он бы еще незнамо сколько лет соображал, что означает столь настойчивое внимание графа. Серьезно, вот если бы цветочки обладали эффектом афродизиака, а в пирожном попалось любовное зелье, до него бы дошло без проблем, чего Винсент добивается.  
Эту самую подсказку дал Дитрих, заявившись однажды в лавку под вечер. Немец был значительно выше него самого, поэтому без особых проблем припер Певерелла к стене. Разумеется, выбраться из этого захвата ему проблем бы не составило, однако особой опасности Хэл не ощущал и пока не дергался.  
\- Слушай, я, конечно, терпеть Фантомхайва не могу, но он все-таки мой друг, поэтому прекрати.  
\- О чем вы, господин Дитрих? –он заинтересованно откинул голову назад, не показывая ни малейшего беспокойства.  
\- Ты серьезно, или прикидываешься? – немец сверлит его тяжелым взглядом, а затем незаметно косится на запястье. Там висит любопытный артефакт, распознающий ложь. Дитрих не так прост, как хочет казаться, но Певерелла это не особо удивляет. Обычная посредственность не смогла бы задержаться в друзьях у Фантомхайва.  
\- Я в недоумении, - любезно отвечает Гарольд, пытаясь немного отодвинуться от мужчины, что ему закономерно не удается. Он начинает нервничать – настолько близко без его желания к нему давно никто не подбирался. Однако Дитрих без колебаний пресекает все попытки, причем, кажется, даже не осознавая этого. Из-за этого немец буквально нависает над ним, и нервы Певерелла закономерно сдают. Если мужчина не отодвинется хотя бы на дюйм, некроманту придется применить силу. – Вы не могли бы немного сдвинуться?   
Будто бы очнувшись, Дитрих немного отодвигается, и Хэл ядовито замечает, кидая взгляд на слабо покрасневшие скулы:  
\- Я очень рад, что у вас все еще есть стыд.  
\- Не врешь, - удивление в голосе немца неподдельное, и он пытается сдвинуть челку с лица Певерелла, однако тот уклоняется с раздраженным шипением. – Нет, серьезно?  
\- Мне кажется, я поторопился с выводами о наличии у вас стыда. Так что вам нужно от меня?  
\- Ты в курсе, что Винсент тебя обхаживает? – в лоб задает интересующий его вопрос Дитрих, уже не скрываясь наблюдая за тонким ремешком на своей руке.  
\- В смысле? - этот вопрос настолько выбивает Гарольда из колеи, что он забывает и про раздражение, и про желание врезать наглому немцу.  
\- В самом прямом.  
\- Не смешная шутка, господин Дитрих.  
\- А я не шучу. Так ты знал?  
\- Нет… - в тот момент он чувствует только растерянность, поэтому не обращает внимания ни на отошедшего наконец-то Дитриха, ни на неожиданно ослабевшие ноги. Слава Покровителю, гробов в помещении достаточно, поэтому он без колебаний усаживается на один из них.  
\- Ну ты даешь, - в голосе немца слышится удивление пополам со странным восхищением. – Я-то думал, ты специально у него под носом крутишься, а ты и понятия ни о чем не имеешь. И что Винсент только в тебе нашел…

В общем, ситуации он с горем-пополам разобрался, однако что делать с этим, не знал. Вот как-то не было в его жизни подобного опыта.

***  
Спустя некоторое время Дитрих начинает понимать, что Винсент нашел в странном гробовщике. Тот не испытывал ни малейшего пиетета к аристократии, чего и не скрывал, однако оставался при этом безукоризненно вежливым. Он легко поддерживал беседу на любую тему, озадачивая иногда своей точкой зрения. То, как этот мужчина двигался… Легко, танцующе, без лишних ненужных движений – просто завораживало. А уж эти его прикосновения, неосознанные и необыкновенно аккуратные и нежные… И не важно, скользили ли изящные ладони по перилам, держали ли чашку, или обхватывали чужую руку. Последнее заставляло запинаться и Винсента, и самого Дитриха – тонкие горячие пальцы порой прикасались совершенно неожиданно прямо в середине разговора, и это выбивало из колеи.  
И когда Дитрих указывал на подобную вольность, то гробовщик мгновенно отдергивал руки и просил прощения, нервно теребя серебряную цепочку на поясе. Эти движения им явно не контролировались, и смущали всех троих – и немца, и Фантомхайва, и самого гробовщика.  
Но вместе с пониманием приходит вполне закономерное опасение, потому что этот странный мужчина затягивал не только Винсента, но и Дитриха. Хорошо бы уехать домой, развеяться, забыть длинные седые волосы и странную усмешку, вот только как? Как оставить полностью увязшего Фантомхайва одного?   
Единственное, что немного успокаивало – гробовщик тоже явно ничего не понимал, и вел себя предельно осторожно, напоминая птицу. Будешь слишком неаккуратен – вспугнешь, и она улетит. Будешь осторожен – и она подпустит поближе.   
Винсент, с его потрясающей интуицией это ощущал, поэтому и действовал медленно, неторопливо. Дитрих проклинал проницательность друга и самого себя – кто знает, удалось ли бы Фантомхайву продвинуться настолько далеко, если бы немец не просветил гробовщика о характере увлечения Винсента.  
Однако и вечно находиться в Англии ему нельзя, поэтому покидает он страну с тяжелым сердцем.

***  
Милая, теплая Рейчел напоминает ему чем-то Луну. Немного отстраненная, светлая девушка с доброй улыбкой и мягкими объятиями, пахнущими медом и луговыми травами. Именно такая девушка больше всего подойдет вечно шебутному Винсенту – нежная, слабая и понимающая.   
Поэтому Гарольд совершенно озадачен, когда Фантомхайв, пряча смущенно-обеспокоенный взгляд обычно наглых глаз, спрашивает:  
\- Ты ведь не против? Она хорошая, правда.   
\- Почему я должен быть против? Леди Рейчел – замечательная девушка, идеальная для такого раздолбая, как ты. Она будет замечательной матерью для твоих детей, - отвечает он, хлопая длинными ресницами.  
Винсент печально вздохнул.  
\- Тебе совсем-совсем все равно?  
\- Дорогой мой граф, - прочувственно начал Гарольд, делая глоток из чашки, - если своей свадьбой вы хотите вызвать мою ревность – то совершенно зря. Леди Рейчел истинный ангел, она совершенно не подходящий для этого объект. Вот если бы вы выбрали огненно-алую леди Анджи, ее сестру, я бы подумал.  
Фантомхайв задумался.  
\- То есть, если я сделаю предложение Анжелине, ты будешь ревновать?  
\- Нет, если ты это сделаешь, я буду считать тебя идиотом. А идиотов не ревнуют. Упустить нежного ангела ради полыхающего красками демона? Не в обиду леди Анджи, но она тебе не подходит.  
Брюнет улыбнулся задорной улыбкой и схватил его за руки. Гарольд дернулся – эта привычка лапать его везде где только можно и где нельзя не то чтобы раздражала… но смущала. А он смущаться не любил – вернее, не привык.   
А Фантомхайв, зараза, это видел. И специально хватал его то за запястья, то за плечи, то начинал теребить его волосы. Верхом наглости этой чернявой заразы было улечься головой ему на колени. Делал он это с таким довольным лицом и лукавым взглядом, что рука спихнуть не поднималась.   
\- Тогда ты просто обязан будешь присутствовать на нашей свадьбе!  
\- Ты как себе это представляешь? – поперхнулся мужчина, все-таки вырываясь из цепких ручек графа. – В качестве кого? И на каком основании?  
\- Ты придумаешь, - безмятежно улыбнулся Винсент, доставая пустое приглашение. – Имя и прочее впишешь сам.  
Гарольд задумался, а затем расплылся в хищной ухмылке. Брюнет насторожился – очень уж нехорошие ассоциации вызывала эта улыбочка.  
\- Как скажете, мой дорогой граф. Только смотрите – не пожалейте потом. Вас же замучают, если я приду.  
\- Почему? – с любопытством спросил Винсент.  
\- Все вам расскажи да покажи, мой дорогой граф, - мурлыкнул мужчина. – Сюрприз для вас будет. Иначе будет слишком скучно.  
Интересно, как отреагирует аристократия (знающая, конечно), на главу рода Певерелл?

 

Реакция была фееричной. Гарольду понравилось.  
Все же, очень многие аристократы знали, что означает фамилия Певерелл и кому она принадлежит. А кто не знал – те смотрели на реакцию остальных и понимали, что свадьбу Фантомхайва посетил кто-то очень важный.  
Но лицо Винсента, когда объявили прибывшего, надо было видеть. Такой смеси удивления, радости, и какой-то детской обиды он не видел уже очень давно. Со времен Слизерина, наверное.  
Впрочем, имечко у него после принятия рода было действительно… Интересным.  
Гарольд Геката Певерелл.  
Как же ржала Гермиона, услышав его полное имя в первый раз. И что, что Геката – богиня ночи и магии? Женское же все равно.  
Причем это было именно именем – в совсем полном варианте добавлялось имя отца.   
Сейчас никто не смеялся. Да и кто бы посмел бы – над некромантом, главой магического рода, коронованным Правителем Магического Мира?  
Малышка Рейчел тихонько хихикала над выражением лица уже супруга и отвесила изящный реверанс. Гарольд коротко поклонился и поцеловал изящную ладошку, затянутую в атласную перчатку.  
\- Вы ослепительны, леди Рейчел. Позвольте поздравить вас с приобретением красивого, но весьма хлопотного имущества.   
Девушка тихо рассмеялась, кинула взгляд на обиженного мужа…  
\- Благодарю, лорд Певерелл. Надеюсь, вы окажете мне посильную помощь в присмотре за этим… имуществом?  
Гарольд изогнул вопросительно бровь, всмотрелся в синие глаза улыбчивые глаза… и кивнул.  
\- Ваша мудрость не знает границ, леди Рейчел. В одиночку с Винсентом не справиться.  
\- Вы еще обязанности поделите, - фыркнул Фантомхайв, пряча ошарашенный взгляд. Вот как-то не ожидал он, что одна его любовь умудрится так легко подружиться со второй.  
\- Ну, продолжение рода я благоразумно оставлю миледи, - снова поклонился он девушке, даже не пытаясь спрятать улыбку. – Все остальное – это на твое усмотрение, мой дорогой граф. Хотя, если ты так сильно хочешь… могу и продолжение рода взять на себя. Я все-таки любимец Предвечного. Не думаю, что Покровитель откажет мне в маленькой просьбе.   
И ушел, оставляя одинаково удивленных Фантомхайвов. Не далеко – к вредному и параноидальному немцу. Просто так. Чтобы побесить.  
Кого он собирался этим бесить – Дитриха или Винсента – он до конца не знал. Наверное, обоих.   
\- Так и знал, что с тобой что-то не так, - сообщил немец, окидывая его недовольным взглядом. – Но чтобы настолько не так…  
\- Нормально все со мной, - обиделся Гарольд, привычно теребя в пальцах серебряную цепочку.   
\- Так значит… Гарольд? Или Геката?  
\- Лучше Хэл. Тебе можно. И Винсенту. И Рейчел. И все.  
\- Это в честь чего такая честь? – подозрительно сощурился немец, как никогда напоминая добермана.  
Певерелла это не пугало – он всегда любил собак. Больших и хищных – особенно. А доберманы вообще были его страстью, наравне с гриммами.   
Интересное у него окружение – гримм-Винсент и доберман-Дитрих.   
\- В честь твоей особой наглости и нашего давнего знакомства, мой дорогой, - усмехнулся он, демонстрируя слишком крупные для человека клыки.  
Дитрих дернулся – с забранной челкой гробовщик стал казаться более открытым и более… беззащитным. Беззащитный Певерелл – хорошая шутка.   
Серебряноволосый, с яркими, полыхающими зеленым огнем глазами, его не портили рваные линии шрамов.   
Вот нафига это чудовище показало, насколько оно на самом деле прекрасно? Винсент же теперь с ума сойдет, достанет всех вокруг, но своего добьется – и затащит-таки в постель.   
И что с этим делать Дитриху?  
Кого он на самом деле ревнует – Фантомхайва или Певерелла – он не знал.  
Тонкие прохладные пальцы с длиннющими черными когтями щекотно погладили чужую ладонь. В зеленых глазах мелькнула странная эмоция.  
\- Я не люблю людей, - задумчиво протянул Гарольд, играя с чужой рукой. – Но вы – исключение. Я имею в виду, семейство Фантомхайв в полном составе. И ты. Интересно, почему ты?   
Немец вздрогнул, но руку вырвать не попытался. Ему было нечего сказать.

***  
Близнецы у Винсента родились разные, как день и ночь. Но все равно – одинаковые.   
Что интересно, младшенький, тихий и робкий, имел настолько мощный магический дар, заточенный в одну сторону – демонологию, что неосознанно использовал его почти постоянно. Из-за чего вокруг него постоянно вились мелкие потусторонние сущности, которые Певерелл замахался отправлять за грань.   
Пиком безумия стала призванная Адская Гончая, которую мелкий облепил руками и ногами, обозвал Себастьяном, и отказывался отпускать. Пес косил алым глазом, мученически вздыхал, но позволял на себе висеть, милостиво сменив чешую и острые шипы на мягкую шерсть. Получилась вполне милая собачка… если не обращать внимания на сияющие багрянцем глаза.  
Винсент, оценив нового питомца сына, уточнил у Гарольда, не причинит ли тот вреда, и махнул рукой.  
Наследие Блэков – это не шутки.  
Старшенький же, за исключением шила в одном месте, не демонстрировал магических навыков, но Певерелл не расслаблялся – все-таки, он подпитывал Рейчел своими силами во время беременности, выскочить могло все что угодно и откуда угодно. Вот лично он ни капельки не удивится, если старший из близнецов однажды продемонстрирует ему удивительные таланты в области некромантии. Не зря же порой в синих глазах мелькают зеленоватые искры его магии, ой не зря.   
И все в порядке очень-очень долго, пока однажды сердце не взрывается болью.  
Жнецов, пришедших за душами, он без колебаний убивает, своей силой и волей оставляя те в полумертвых телах. Умереть рядом с некромантом, если он того не хочет – очень сложно. Рядом с Певереллом – невозможно.  
Винсент обнимает маленькую, хрупкую Рэйчел, закрывая ее собой. И пусть пули прошли на вылет – они оба еще живы. Едва-едва, но живы. Только огонь, бушующий вокруг, убьет их своим жаром быстрее.   
Небеса темнеют, хмурятся, ощущая гнев Повелителя Смерти. Из черных туч ледяной стеной хлынул дождь – острый, болезненный.   
Оба Фантомхайва живы. Некромант не дает им умереть, своей волей и магией удерживая на грани. Впервые в жизни он не молится –умоляет своего Покровителя сохранить чужие жизни, дать им прожить еще немного, хоть чуть-чуть – для него.   
Он не хочет снова терять. Не хочет.  
Не хочет снова остаться один.  
Пожалуйста-пожалуйста-пожалуйста!  
Он так любит этих людей – их обоих, всем сердцем и душой. Пожалуйста, пусть они будут живы.  
Предвечный откликается на его мольбу, тихо улыбаясь тонкими губами. В льдисто-голубых глазах – нежность и согласие, костяные крылья раскрываются над чужими телами… И смерть отступает.  
Раны, пусть и тяжелые, уже не смертельные. И души не стремятся покинуть этот мир.  
Он позволяет рыдающей Анжелине – рыдающей уже от счастья, что Фантомхайвы живы – забрать их в больницу. Следом следуют Тени – они разорвут любого, кто попробует причинить тем вред.  
А сам Гарольд поднимает призванную младшим близнецом Гончую. Та сбрасывает личину обычной собаки и щерит ядовитые клыки. Она взяла след близнецов и их похитителей – и мужчина без колебаний отправляется в след за ней.   
От особняка, возле которого остановилась Гончая, прет насилием, кровью и тьмой. Настоящее раздолье для некроманта… или демонолога.   
Дети все еще живы, и хвала Покровителю – нетронуты. Синяки и ссадины сойдут, психику – поправит, а больше ничего и не нужно.   
Коса выскальзывает легко и привычно, отправляя собравшихся сатанистов-любителей на тот свет. Без права на перерождение – Певереллы не любят, когда покушаются на то, что принадлежит им. Чужие души просто разрывает яростью некроманта, едва не потерявшего вторую семью. И плевать на жнецов, что наверняка всполошились, плевать на все –Предвечный разрешил, Предвечный не против. А значит, Департамент заткнется и будет молчать в тряпочку, если не хочет лишиться всех своих сотрудников.  
Оба близнеца, не обращая внимание на залитую кровью мантию, облепляют его с двух сторон и рыдают взахлеб. Им можно, они дети. Тем более, рядом с тем, кого они так хорошо знают.  
Он не умеет успокаивать детей, но каким-то чудом ему это удается. Возможно, так подействовала новость о том, что их родители живы, пусть и не совсем здоровы? 

***  
А потом Гарольд в течении двух лет безуспешно гонял от окон младшенького Фантомхайва наглого ворона со стальными когтями и явно демонической сущностью. Получалось плохо – демон с упорством кота, учуявшего кусок мяса, пролезал через все виды защиты к хихикающему мальчишке, забирался под рубашку, и распластывался на груди дохлым чучелком.  
В итоге утро начиналось с того, что Певерелл вытаскивал за крыло взъерошенного ворона из кровати своего ребенка – а дети Винсента и Рейчел давно воспринимались как свои – и шел обновлять чары и щиты на комнате. Демона он уже даже не пытался выпнуть обратно на демонический план – все равно, зараза, возвращается, так чего зря нервы тратить?  
Демон хрипло каркал, косил недовольным взглядом, и снова проламывал защиту.  
Грешным делом Гарольд даже подумал, что мальчишка заключил контракт – а как еще объяснить то, что демон пробивает все защитные чары? Но нет, на теле младшенького не было ни единого намека на печать контрактора, а уж мужчина не постеснялся проверить того целиком и полностью – пусть с воплями, криками и надутой обиженной мордочкой после.  
Первым это надоело демону.  
\- Жнец, ну пропусти ты уже меня! У самого личной жизни нет – так не мешай другим! Дай уже тем двоим и прекрати маяться дурью от недотраха! – вишневые глаза смотрели нагло, но просяще. – Ну чего тебе стоит? Я ведь даже не в истинном облике прихожу! И душу жрать не собираюсь…  
\- Вот ты бы еще в истинном мне ребенка пугал, да лапки к его душе тянул! И вообще – со всеми вопросами к моему дорогому графу и леди Рейчел, дадут добро – и шляйся сколько хочешь. В виде вороны лет до пятнадцати.  
\- Но…  
\- До шестнадцати! И с каждым возражением срок будет прибавляться. 

***  
Рекомендацию демона подслушивающие Винсент и Дитрих приняли как-то уж очень к сведению…


End file.
